


Parting Once Again

by brokenchesspieces



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, set right before Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenchesspieces/pseuds/brokenchesspieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wife must leave to see if she can sever their ties to the Blight, but he wants to hold on to her a little bit longer. They must offer each other support in order to face what lies ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Once Again

He didn't want to let go. Who knew when he would see her again... _if_ he would see her again.

He couldn't bear the thought.

"Alistair...."

Tightening his hold on her, he said nothing in reply. Maybe if he said nothing, they could delay this longer. Unfortunately for him, she was the more logical one.

"I can't waste daylight."

He wanted to tell her she could. Why not delay her trip another day? At least then they could have more time. Time that he wasn't sure they would ever have again if things did not go as planned. How was he supposed to rule without her? Yes, he was capable on his own since she couldn't always be there, but if his thoughts were always straying to whether or not she was safe...if she was even _alive_....

Feeling her pull away, Alistair saw that look in her eyes, one that showed she knew what he was thinking. How she managed that, he wasn't certain, but there was something else there, too.

"You'll be fine without me. Use my time away for a bit more freedom, perhaps? Sleep in, or sneak into the kitchens to steal the cheese if you want."

A small smile tugged at his lips at the suggestions. "I'm certain people will question the increasing bills for cheese that will happen while you are away. Bankrupting Ferelden because of cheese. What will people say when they find out you are at fault? Besides, where is the fun in succeeding when the only one who can stand up to me is gone?" he joked.

At least that manged to get her to smile as well. 

"Should I leave instructions for the staff to bully you into your duties and remaining proper?"

"No, please don't," he groaned.

"You will do fine, Alistair," she added a moment later. "You are more than capable of handling things alone."

"...my duties, yes...." He knew he wasn't incompetent, and he knew that _she_ knew that as well, but that wasn't the point. "I just don't want to lose you."

Silence fell between them, and he hoped she could reassure him that everything would be alright. She survived so much already, surely _this_ would be simpler, but when no reassurance came, his heart raced and he was tempted to just lock her away in their room to keep her from leaving. The cure be damned, he would not lose her.

"I will come back if I have the ability to do so, you know that. Nothing will willingly take me from you. I just...cannot be certain that I will not fail...."

His heart clenched at the admission. She wasn't allowed to be uncertain. That was his job. She was supposed to triumph in all she did. Elissa was a far greater person than he could ever be....

"I'm not infallible, Alistair, and you think too highly of me and not enough of your own abilities, I'm certain. Neither of us as young as we were. Still young, of course, but older all the same. You must stay here and lead like a responsible king, and I must see if this information proves to be useful in anyway. Let me try to find this for us."

He wanted to be selfish, but he also knew that if, no, _when_ she succeeded, they wouldn't have to worry anymore. 

"Maybe I'm not the only one who doubts myself too much." It was time to be the supportive husband, even when a part of him wanted to throw a tantrum and barricade the two of them in their quarters and never come out. "If anyone can find a cure, it is you, and I'm certain even a High Dragon wouldn't keep you from coming home, so please...do come home."

"...I will."

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't get out of my head even though I cannot write Alistair for the life of me.


End file.
